Distraction
by xiRose
Summary: Set in Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Caspian and Lucy. Couple fluff.


Hello, everyone! Did you miss me? I haven't posted in over a year.

I do not own Caspian or Lucy, just simply the words that were written.

The small ship rocked back and forth above the waves. Thunder rattled the eardrums of young Lucy Pevensie, her fingers gripping tightly to the wall of the small hallway. A look between a scowl and fear mirrored on her face. Originally, she had just gone to speak to Edmund, beg him to let her slip next to him. She hated storms. She hated thunder even more, the rumble... the shake. She hated it all. But she never even made it as far to the room where Edmund was staying in, it suddenly seem too far away.

The ship swayed back and forth, Lucy was now curled up into a tight ball. Her knees tightly against her chest, silent tears on her face. Her only weakness. Quiet footsteps suddenly sounded behind her, her head picked up as she twisted herself around to look who came before her. The familiar face caused a faint smile to form on her lips as she felt him pull her up. She flinched under his hands as another crack of thunder rolled.

"You fear storms." It wasn't a question, yet Lucy nodded anyway. Blue-grey eyes staring hard at the floorboards. A firm hand forced her head up. "Thank you for worrying, Your Highness –" a smile appeared on her lips, "- I mean. Caspian." She didn't know what caused her to call him that, yet it seemed very right to do so. She gave herself a shake, Caspian was her friend, not some lord that she didn't know.

A chuckled left his lips, his hands still rested on her shoulders. He could feel her shivering under his grasp. His brown eyes searched through hers, looking for that fear that seemed to keep a strong hold of her. It seemed as if suddenly, his senses were higher. He could smell the faint scent of Lavender on her skin and hair, he could see her small freckles that tickled across the bridge of her nose. He could see how curious and wide her eyes were as she stared at him, almost in the same way he was staring at her.

"You fear me." Once again his voice was not a question. Lucy shook her head roughly, a tint of pink highlighting her cheeks.

"Only your feelings, Caspian." was her faint reply, her eyes turned to look at him once more. "I'm much too old for you, you know. Who would want to date an old person like me – Don't laugh!" But he was. A chuckle was rumbling from him, his eyes twinkling with laughter as she gave a sight noise of a whine. "Shouldn't I be saying that? Whether you be from the Golden Age or not, I am older in this time." And she couldn't argue with that.

Lucy's face darken as she felt his hand press against her cheek, her feet shifted awkwardly as she avoided his gaze. "Edmund won't be happy if he sees what you're doing –" Another chuckle from the man cut her off, his thumb rubbing her cheek, feeling it getting warmer. "He won't know a thing, My Lady. He's passed out with the others, snoring away."

Once again his rough hand pressed underneath her chin to make her eyes lock with his. He somehow managed to get her back fully against the wall of the ship. "I'm going to _kiss__you_, Lucy Pevensie." He murmured gently, his face close to hers' before his lips gently rested against hers'.

Lucy realized then that she did enjoy kissing – more so, the kisses that Caspian gave her. She prayed silently to Aslan for thanking for Caspian's such firm grip around her, her knees had gone very wobbly. Shaking hands clung to his loose shirt as she tugged a little closer. As quickly as it had started, the kiss was over. Even Caspian cheeks had a tiny tint of pink to them. "This is too much – I was just... just trying to distract you!"

A small smirk formed on Lucy's lips as she leaned back against the wall, her breathing fast. "It worked." She mumbled gently, letting her hair hide her face. Once again that firm hand she was starting to enjoy so much, gripped her chin gently and brought her face close to his. "Shall I continue, My Lady?" His tone soft, gentle like. His eyes searching for an answer as they looked back at one another. Her grip had not loosen from his shirt, without a word, Lucy pressed her lips against his. Her cheeks red as apples.

The couple lasted for many minutes in the small hallway before once again, the kiss was broken. The storm had passed, yet Lucy's hand felt around for his hand. Once finding it, she gripped it tightly.

Her heart pounded loudly from her chest as she glanced at him from under her eyelashes. "Stay with me? In case another storm?" Lucy whispered, her tone almost pleading. How on earth could Caspian say no?

The morning sun shined brightly into the large room. Caspian unwrapped himself from around Lucy as silently as possible. They had ended up staying up the whole night talking about her home in London and of Narnia. He told her the fears he had for the country and what he was trying to fix. He even stated he would plead with Aslan if he tried to make her leave.

His lips brushed against her forehead once, his hand petting her hair gently. Leaning down once more, his lips met hers', lingering for a moment. "Sleep well, Lucy Pevensie." He whispered, Caspian tip-toed to the door, his ways silent as a thief. Pulling the door opened, his eyes widen to find King Edmund, about to knock upon the door. Caspian quickly put a finger against his own lips and closed behind the door.

"Nothing happened, Ed." He let out in a rush, ignoring the heat to his cheeks. "We talked into the night, that's all." He gave a firm nod, but the look Edmund gave, he knew he didn't believe him.

"I saw you two, last night. The thunder woke me up." His arms were tight over his chest as he eyed Caspian. "Don't let her get her hopes up, Caspian. That's her biggest downfall." He stated firmly, his eyes drifting to the past. Caspian gave a small smile.

"It's also her greatest distraction."


End file.
